Tarian Api
by Kenzeira
Summary: "Hei, Ichigo, sejak dulu, aku sangat ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku." / Sejak kita berjumpa, pada akhir tahun 1901. Historical References; Imperial Collection, 1863, 1901, 2205 [untuk #CraneBerryCanonFest]


Touken Ranbu © DMM, Nitroplus. No profit gained from this fanwork. Historical References; Imperial Collection, 1863, 1901, 2205. Untuk #CraneBerryCanonFest.

* * *

[TARIAN API]

* * *

Tsurumaru seperti melihat tarian api; tarian itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya membara.

Antara desakan dan lenguhan, serta kecupan singkat, ia tak mampu berpaling dari sosok di hadapannya; yang merah merona, berkeringat basah dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Rasanya tak beda terkena kejut listrik, perlahan bikin pegal dan lemas. Ah, tapi ia menolak lemas lebih dulu. Ia mendesak lebih jauh, menggulingkan sosok yang semula berada di atas tubuhnya. Melenguh lagi. Tsurumaru tak mampu menahan diri.

"Ichigo—" lengannya menyentuh pipi merah lelaki itu, mengelus perlahan, melesakkan perlahan. Ada jerit yang tertahan. Tsurumaru mencoba menenangkan Ichigo kembali, mengecupi leher hingga turun ke dada, memandangi sejenak luka bakar abadi yang melintang dari punggung hingga perutnya. Luka itu Ichigo dapat dari tragedi pilu di masa lalu, tatkala wujudnya masihlah sebilah pedang bisu. Sekarang mereka telah bermetamorfosa menjadi manusia, berkat kekuatan agung saniwa.

Dalam wujud manusia, keduanya mampu melebur satu; seperti keinginan rahasia Tsurumaru di masa lampaunya, ketika mereka baru segar bertemu di museum koleksi pada akhir tahun 1901. Dengan desain menyolok khas kekaisaran, Ichigo Hitofuri, 38 tahun lebih dulu berada di sana (dia sudah berada di sana sejak tahun 1863). Tsurumaru, ketika itu, tak bisa bercakap banyak dengan Ichigo. Ada sekat pembatas. Mereka hanya saling pandang, sambil menelisik sejarah di balik kelahiran masing-masing, di balik arti nama masing-masing.

Baru-baru ini Tsurumaru mengetahui arti nama lelaki itu; Ichigo adalah 'sekali seumur hidup' dimaksudkan pada sang penempa, Yoshimitsu, yang hanya menempa satu bilah tachi seumur hidupnya, tapi juga ada kebimbangan lain sebab nama mula-mula Ichigo ialah Okatana Yoshimitsu. Ada juga yang berpikir bahwa Ichigo barangkali dinamai demikian karena pemilik yang terdahulu, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, tidak memiliki kesempatan sekali pun untuk menggunakannya.

Tsurumaru entah kenapa sangat tertarik pada salah satu pedang cantik tempaan klan Awataguchi tersebut; seakan tersedot oleh keanggunannya. Bagaimana tidak, Ichigo hanya duduk manis, tersenyum ramah dengan sorot mata lembut pada siapa saja yang melihatnya di museum kekaisaran. Berbanding terbalik dengan Tsurumaru yang enggan diam. Sifat mereka bertolak-belakang.

Ichigo adalah api yang tenang. Tsurumaru adalah salju yang sesekali mengamuk. Begitu ia menggambarkan sendiri hubungannya; kompleks tapi saling membutuhkan. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan Tsurumaru adalah ketenangan Ichigo. Ia perlahan jadi tidak mempertanyakan arti namanya sendiri, yang meskipun memiliki kanji 'burung jenjang' sebagai simbol keberuntungan, tapi ia justru selalu membawa petaka kepada siapa pun yang memilikinya. Kesialan-kesialan yang menimpanya selama ratusan tahun lambat laun tidak menyisakan perasaan menyakitkan. Ia menerima itu sebagai bagian dari sejarah.

Badai salju perlahan reda, berkat ketenangan api. Ia seperti dipaksa belajar; bahkan api pun sanggup tenang dan tidak menyakiti. Pesona Ichigo menyeretnya semakin jauh, bahkan ketika mereka tidak bisa saling bicara. Sejak awal, Tsurumaru sudah tahu takdirnya memang berada di museum kekaisaran, satu-satunya tempat yang membuat 'kutukan kesialan' di dalam dirinya lenyap perlahan.

"Tsurumaru-dono, pelan-pelan saja…"

Ia bergerak lambat. Cengkeraman Ichigo pada futon semakin erat. Bibir bawah digigit, demi meminimalisir suara desahan. Tsurumaru meminta Ichigo untuk tidak menggigitnya. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Adik-adik mereka telah tidur pulas, tim ekspedisi dipastikan pulang pagi.

"Hei, Ichigo, sejak dulu, aku sangat ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku."

 _Sejak kita berjumpa, pada akhir tahun 1901._

Pipi Ichigo semakin merona. Ada satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Tsurumaru menikmati desahan itu. Ia ingin mendengarnya, lagi, lagi, lagi. Ia sudah terlalu lama menanti. Tiga ratus tahun bersama sebelum akhirnya mereka diubah menjadi manusia. Dari 1901 sampai 2205, dari museum kekaisaran sampai di tangan saniwa. Keinginan terpendamnya; memiliki Ichigo Hitofuri, utuh untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo merengkuh Tsurumaru, seolah setuju untuk menjadi miliknya. Ia lekas membubuhkan tanda, mengecup lama bibirnya juga.

Setiap malam, api yang tenang itu menari, tarian itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya membara; membawa ia menari pula—dalam rengkuhan dan desah, serta rasa syukur bahwa mereka masih dan akan terus bersama hingga ratusan, ribuan tahun ke depan.[]

 **2:53 AM – April 26, 2018**

* * *

A/N: sepertinya sudah menjadi fakta umum, ya, bahwa tsurumaru dan ichigo dianggap bersama di imperial collections selama 304 tahun, menggunakan perhitungan setting touken ranbu dan kedatangan tsurumaru pertama kali ke museum kekaisaran (di sini saja terjemahkan sebagai museum kekaisaran, kalau ada yang tahu terjemahan yang benar, silakan kasih tahu ya). terima kasih bagi siapa pun yang sudah bersedia membaca (kalau ada) ;)


End file.
